bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Crystal Destroyer
Code Crystal Destroyer is the first 'true' boss of Project Crystal P5, and is the boss of Crystal A5 S.E.C.R.E.T. It has 50000 HP normally, but it's Code Crystalline Ingriedients have additional 5000 HP, and it has two crystals, each having 2500 HP, making the Code Crystal Destroyer have a whopping 60000 HP. It moves at the speed of a Red Bloon. It is also a tower, which is unlocked after defeating the next boss, which is the Crystal Destroyer X9, and costs 1500 in Medium. It only has one form, and is the only boss in Project Crystal P5 that has one form. Abilities * Code Scanner: Scans one random tower with it's code ingriedients, dealing 20 damage. Can't break shields, but the high-tech allows it to damage the tower even when there's a shield! * Crystalline Circle: ''Circles it's crystals twice, dealing 20 HP damage to any tower they cut. (each crystal deals 10 HP damage, so if one crystal misses and one cuts, it'll deal 10 HP damage) * ''Crystal Merge: '''''The two crystals merge into one, then it cuts through 3 towers, dealing a whopping 50 damage to the towers cut! Can break Level 2 shield! '' * ''Code Insert: Inserts a code in a tower. The tower will then be pushed away for 5 seconds, and it's projectiles will deal 50% damage of what it originally dealt for 15 seconds, and those towers which deal 1 damage will now even stop sending projectiles for 15 seconds! * ''Code Storm and the Crystal Shield: ''Covers itself by a shield that takes 5000 HP to destroy it, then sends a storm of codes (about 35 codes) that hit your towers and do the same effect as Code Insert. These codes have 100 HP. If two codes hit one tower, only one will effect, the other will be a buff for 15 seconds after the nerf ends. The 'tower buff' codes are the opposite of tower nerf codes, except for the projectile part. Backstory * Code Crystal was originally created by a Super Monkey called Dartstorm. He named the bloon Storm Assasin. Then one day, he met the terrifying Colour Bloon, boss of Crystal D5 R.E.V.E.N.G.E. Still, he was one the side of monkeys. * Colour Bloon tried to corrupt him to the side of the bloons, but he failed. Storm Assasin tried to give Colour Bloon a few codes, and he accepted. Turns out these codes were poisonous, severly damaging him.... * He got revenge with Storm Assasin, severly damaging him too. Then he corrupted him to the sides of monkeys and then gave him two crystals. Therefore, Storm Assasin became Code Crystal, a terrifying bloon of the Bloon Army, and one of the strongest, ready to destroy and conquer the Monkey Kingdom.... Tower and Upgrades As I mentioned above, it is a tower and costs 1500 on Medium. It inserts codes in bloons rather than towers. It retains the original Crystal Action from the Crystal Bloon. Of course it is a bloon tower, which means it's a bloon that's once again on the side of monkeys and is now even fighting with bloons! It has a range of a Monkey Buccaneer, and is as fast as a Green Bloon. It has one crystal, unlike the enemy version. The crystal can pierce 50 bloons. Path 1 '''''Stronger Code Crystal The codes and the crystal are stronger, and can pop 2 layers of bloons! Price: 450 on Medium ''Code Stunner The codes are stunner codes, and force bloons to get stunned for 3 seconds! Price: 1200 on Medium Poisonous Codes Extreme experiments made a very deadly code: Poisonous Codes! These deal 1HP damage normally, but it loses 2HP per second for a WHOLE MINUTE! However, bloons that have codes already will be immune to them for a minute, unless lower than Ceramic, which can be affected by more codes, in order to prevent game skip Price: 19000 Code Pieces MISSILE'' Special technology allows the codes to be split into pieces and either reach other bloons or mess up on the track. Oh, and these pieces explode once a bloon touches these, as well as giving the poisonous effect on bloons, easily making the effect go on other random bloons! These pieces also deal 2HP once they explode. Price: 45000 Category:BloonsCategory:BossesCategory:Towers Category:Enemy Towers